


Lotidge Smut Dump

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fingering, First Time, Masterbation, O////O, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Smut, Video Chat Sex, masterbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: Pidge and Lotor smut/lemon fics. I blushed while writing these....





	1. Chapter 1

    Lotor had been acting weird the past week: hoarding blankets, breaking into random fevers only to claim to be fine, scolding Pidge more when she did reckless shit and was just generally more violent and aggressive. Shiro caught Lotor stuffing his nose in blankets before hoarding them. Lance had caught Lotor using Pidge’s shampoo, claiming to be out of his own. Hunk noticed Lotor was eating more, and generally offering Pidge food at random, or stealing stuff to hoard in his room. Keith had been on the receiving end of Lotor’s aggression.

           “Man, what is up with him lately?” Lance mumbled.

           “With who?” Allura asked.

           The paladins were sitting in the lounge space. Just chilling out. Well all of them except Pidge who was grabbing something from her lab.

           “Lotor, he’s been overly aggressive and acting weird.” Hunk specified.

           “Ah, well seeing as he’s an alpha Galra, he’s getting ready for his rut.”

           “What?” Keith asked.

           “Galra, predominantly use male pronoun’s, but they actually have three different ‘Genders’, Omega’s, which can hold and give birth to children and eggs, Beta’s, which have a harder time giving birth and inseminating their partner, and Alpha’s, who can inseminate their partner easier,” Allura explained. “The best examples of Alpha’s I can think of that you’ve seen are: Sendak, Zarkon, Zethrid, and Lotor. They tend to use power to display their strength. Excellent examples of Beta’s are: Ezor, Axca, and Keith. They have less imposing figures and generally are more likely to fight hand to hand. Omegan examples are: Haxus, Narti, and Zethrid. Generally, the type to figure out their own way of handling a target that could be dangerous to their young.”

           “So, what does having a rut entail?”

           “Many of the things you’ve seen: Hoarding blanket’s and pillows for a nest, hoarding food, generally being more aggressive. Some other common signs are breaking into more and more fevers as the rut comes closer, and trying to scent their mate and find items with their mate’s scent on them. Alpha’s tend to imprint on a beta or omega close to their rut.”

           “Uh… Would using their shampoo count as something with their mate’s scent?” Lance asked.

           “Yes why?”

           “I think Lotor imprinted on Pidge.” Everyone stared at Lance except Allura who seemed to be calmly in thought.

           “It would make sense, Alpha’s tend to act like their father or sire and look for similar mates to their mother. Lotor’s mother was an intelligent woman who, compared to the Galra race, was very small, even if Lotor didn’t remember much about his mother or never met her, he’d be instinctually drawn to those traits.”

           “What exactly would Lotor trying to get Pidge as his mate for a rut… What would he do?” Allura dropped her tea at Hunk’s question.

           “He might try to trick her into his nest! For the Galra someone entering their nest is an open invitation to … Mate.” Everyone stood up to search for Pidge.

           Meanwhile, Pidge was heading past Lotor’s room and heard sobbing. She froze and decided to check on him, gently knocking on the door. The sobbing stopped, and Pidge heard shuffling around.

           “Who's there?” Lotor’s voice sounded pained.  
           “It’s Pidge, can I come in?” Pidge heard an affirmative hum. Pidge opened the door. “Why is it so dark in here?” She couldn’t see anything but Lotor’s glowing eyes. He was laying on his bed, shirtless, blankets covering his waist and surrounding his body. He was sweaty and flushed.            

           Pidge ran over to check his temperature. He was burning up. Lotor nuzzled her hand.

           “Let me get you some water.” Pidge began to pull away.

           “No!” He grabbed her wrist, eye’s pleading for her to stay. “I have water here, just stay with me.” His voice sounded so quiet and broken. He tugged on her sleeve, gently, as if he’d let go and he’d be all alone.

           “Alright, scoot over.” Pidge start to climb into the mess on the bed. The door opened and the rest the Paladin’s looked panicked.

           “Pidge, stop!” Lance yelled.

           Suddenly Pidge was thrown onto the mattress, pinned down by Lotor’s mostly naked body as he growled at the other Paladins.

           “Stay away!” Lotor managed to snarl. Allura held her hands up in defense and slowly took a step into the room.

           “Calm down Lotor. You don’t want to frighten Pidge.” Allura slowly took another step. Lotor looked down at the confused paladin beneath him. “She has no clue about what’s happening. Just let her go and you can try again next year.”

           “What’s going on?” Pidge looked at everyone for some sort of explication.

           “Lotor is going through a rut, and decided he wanted you to mate.” Allura calmly explained getting closer. Pidge went bright red at the implications.  “So, we need to get you safely out of his nest, without anyone getting hurt,” Lotor growled and blocked them from Pidge’s view.

           Pidge gently patted Lotor’s cheek.

           “Lotor?” Pidge tried getting his attention.

           “He’s too far into his rut, try referring to him as ‘Alpha’.” Allura was almost to them.

           “Alpha?” That got Lotor’s attention. He looked down at Pidge. “I want to leave now, I’m kinda scared and confused.” Lotor let out a disappointed whine, but let Allura remove Pidge. Pidge gave him a tight hug before she left.

           Throughout his rut, Pidge visited and left him blankets, water, and food. No one mentioned the rut when it was over. Lotor took a good week to stop avoiding Pidge.

 

            _Year’s later_

           “Love, I need to talk to you.” Lotor snuck into his newly wedded wife’s lab.

           “What is it, Legolas?” Pidge felt him approach behind her and stuff his nose in her hair.

           “I was wondering if you’d be willing to help me with something next week?”

           “Depends.”

           “My rut is coming up, and I’d love for nothing more than to finally get to share it with you.”  
           “Seeing as you kept trying to trick me before we were dating…” Lotor cut her off with a kiss.

           “I am a Galra who knows what he wants.” Pidge giggled.

           “I guess so, but you have to help make sure no babies happen. We are not ready for kids yet.” Lotor nodded at her condition.

           “I love you, so, so, much.”

           Leading up to the rut they prepared: they bought bottled water and granola bars, they bought extra blankets and collected everything around that they could, Lotor taught Pidge the importance of scent blockers to Galra, and Pidge learned how to set up a nest.

           Now she lied in their little nest of a bed, while Lotor finished getting ready for bed. The rut was coming any day now, so they had to be careful. Lotor kissed her goodnight once he came to bed and cuddled her as she put her book down and shut off the light.

           She was woken up by Lotor shifting and moving. She glanced at him as he threw his sleep pants away. Pidge tried to go back to sleep but she felt his hand start creeping in the front of her shirt, and down the front of her pants. Why was he so warm?

           Oh. OH!

           Pidge flipped over and noticed her husbands dazed expression staring at her with longing.

           “Ok, ok, let me undress.” Pidge sat up and started removing her clothes. Lotor stared at her trying to hold back. Pidge sat down in front of Lotor unsure of where to start.

           It wasn’t that they haven’t had sex before, but she never shared his rut with him. The first few times it was because they either weren’t or had just started dating, the last few Lotor mentioned he was afraid of hurting her during his rut, claiming he could get a bit rough.

           She wasn’t waiting in thought for long because Lotor pounced on her. Pidge was taken by surprise.

           “Your thoughts should be on me, Mate. I’m going to make you feel so good you’ll forget your own name.” Lotor growled. He kissed her neck. “How should we start, Love?” She stared at him unsure of what to say. Usually, Lotor was all actions and no words when they made love, skillfully nipping and working her body.

He smirked at her silence and threw her legs on his shoulders.

“Wha-AH!” Pidge’s words were cut off by her own moan. Lotor’s head buried between her legs, licking and prodding with his tong. She gripped the blanket beneath herself. Meanwhile, Lotor held up Pidge’s hips and rubbed his thumbs on her hip.

Suddenly he was vibrating, no, _purring_.  That was a first, Pidge hadn’t heard him purr while awake. Feeling him purr while he ate her out was interesting in a good way.

“Hmmm~” Lotor hummed as he stopped his work. Pidge stared up at him dazed.

“W-whyddya stop?” Her thighs were shaking.  

“I want some attention too, Mate.” His voice was low and husky. “Seeing you all wet and ready for me… It makes your Alpha very, very, happy.” The word Alpha reminded Pidge of what was going on.

Oh dear, if he was like this how was she going to last the week? She shakingly removed her legs from his shoulders, glad she did some research on Galra mating habits. Well, if she was going to do this, she was going to start this right, and get some enjoyment of her own out of it. It’s a good thing she knew exactly what her husband liked.

She adjusted herself to kneel in front of his seated form, his member slithering and wriggling for attention. Despite he’s lounged posture he looked ready to pounce. She leaned over him to whisper in his ear, not touching him but close enough to feel his heat and make sure he felt hers.

“Be patient.” Lotor shivered at the whisper, commanding and dominant.

“And if I don’t?” He challenged. Pidge slowly brought her hand up, trailing his skin. He shivered at her touch as her hand made its way into his hair.

“If you don’t?” Pidge moved to straddle his leg’s but was high enough to where he couldn’t enter her. She felt his member slither along her legs seeking her entrance, but just out of reach. “You’ll make this much, much harder than it needs to be,  _Alpha_.” She tugged his head back by his hair and kissed his neck. He whimpered in pleasure.  “Now _, down_.” Lotor let her pushed him down with her hand until he hit the wall of his nest. “What do you want?”

“Want?” He was panting, staring up at her as if she held all the power in the world.

“Do you want me to make love to you? Or…” She paused. “Ride you dry.” Lotor perked up at the last one. Pidge smirked. “I guess we’re going with option b. One rule.” She locked eyes with the rut induced Galra beneath her. “Don’t move your hips till I tell you to.”

           She finally lowered herself enough for his member to find her entrance before seating herself fully in his lap. Sheathing Lotor inside her. Pidge gently rose up and repeated the action.

           She was so lucky the signs her husband was coming undone were obvious. First, he’d start whimpering loudly, and while he would always listen to the rule she made, he would get around it by latching his hands onto her waist and trying to speed things up or sit up and tucking his face in her neck or chest. Then she’d feel his member unravel inside her… Or well, the out layer of tentacles unravel like a flower and try to keep inside her despite the thrusting of their hips. The stiff inner shaft would then grow and harden, stretching her wall’s.

           Pidge was trying to hard to last a long time for her husband, but her legs were giving in and he his shaft was starting to hit her sweet spot.

           “Y-you can move now.”

           Lotor thrust his hips up and he pulled Pidge down to kiss her gently. His knot started to swell, and they had both became moaning messes. When he finally came it happened so suddenly Pidge was taken by surprise. She followed shortly after, even then she was caught off guard by her own.

           She collapsed onto her husband’s chest. She was exhausted. She could hardly keep her eyes open and she was thirsty.

           Lotor shifted and grabbed a water bottle from nearby. He drank from it himself and tapped it onto her lips.

           “Mate?” His voice made Pidge opened her eyes. He titled the bottle to her lips. “So do you remember your name?”

           “Yeah, guess you're going to have to try harder than that.”

           In the end, the rut induced Galra made good on his promise, but in his efforts, he kept waking Pidge up by either thrusting into her or eating her out. Both wonderful ways to wake up, if they hadn’t been going at it all week.


	2. Suck My Wiggly Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame the Lotidge Discord for the title

Lotor massaged Pidge’s naked back. He admired every scar, every marred inch of flesh, every single mark that proved her to be as capable in fighting as she was in strategy. She was so warm beneath his skilled hands. Knots under soft, heated flesh.

           A pleasured moan escaped her lips as he worked another knot out. Lotor froze and took a deep breath to keep himself from attacking his poor lover then and there, but could anyone blame him? When she made sounds like this?

           A tent formed in his pants. He was sure she felt it. In the position they were in it was hard not to. She was face down, naked, and Lotor was straddling her hips. If he just moved a little he’d probably get enough friction to satisfy him a little.

           He started to grind on her ass while he messaged her back. He watched her neck slowly turn red. He hummed and bent down to kiss her nape.

           “Lotor~” Pidge moaned burying her head in her arms. Lotor gently shushed her returning to the message.

           “Just a little longer. Once I get all the knots out of your back we can continue.” He assured. He noticed her stealing glances from over her shoulder. He waited until she was looking and ground harder. Pidge buried her face in her arms and mumbled something. “What was that, love?”

           “If you want to prove your skills with your hands I have a better idea,” Pidge said rolling over once Lotor lifted his hips enough. Lotor began removing his pants.

           “What will you do for me in return?”  
           “Show you my mouth can do more than talk.” Pidge winked.

           Lotor shifted to straddle Pidge’s torso. Pidge kissed his thigh working her way to his appendages.

           Unlike humans, Lotor had two appendages that work in tandem. A long tentacle appendage that secreted a mucus to make penetration easier for the smaller ridged member that inflated with a knot.

           Pidge took the tentacle into her mouth first giggling a little as it wiggled around toward her throat. Lotor sighed and leaned back. One arm supporting him, the other reaching back rubbing Pidge’s hips. Slowly he reached back further between her legs. He heard Pidge choke for a second when he found her clit.

           “Sorry, love, I should’ve given your warn-NING.” His voice cracked as she swiftly took in his member. She sucked hard. “Oh, so that’s how we’re gonna play it.” He rubbed her clit with his palm and dipped two fingers into her.

           He started to thrust in and out of her mouth in time with his figure thrusting in and out of Pidge, keeping steady pressure and movement on her clit. Pidge moaned around his appendages, causing Lotor to moan.

           Lotor pulled out as she tapped his thigh.

           “Yes, sweetheart.” He kissed her on her forehead. She grabbed the hand he was using to balance himself. He stopped fingering her to use that hand to balance himself. She held his free hand to her cheek and nuzzled it.

           “Make love to me?” Her voice was soft and so vulnerable. Lotor felt his neither regions twitch. “Please, Prince Charming?”

           “You really know how to get me going, Kitten.” He kissed her and moved positions. He stopped straddling her and had her hook his legs around his waist. “Let’s go to the bad, I don’t want to break the table.” He carried her and slightly unsteady legs from the Spa in the bathroom to the main bedroom.

           He propped her head up with pillows. He wanted a good view of her face.

           Pidge moaned as his tentacle entered her. Wiggling and curling, searching for the spot to make her see stars. All the while Lotor keep as still as he could, watching her face contort with pleasure, hold her hands with his so she wouldn’t use them to quiet her moans.

           Finally, he thrust in with his member. Pidge’s moan vibrating her entire body. Lotor purred.

           “You’re doing so good, Katie, taking everything so well.” He kissed her lips. She freed one of her hands from his and grabbed a tuft of hair. He used the free hand to rub her clit again.

           “Harder.” She lightly tugged. Lotor nodded.

           “Just keep your hips up for me love.”

           The sounds of wet slick and skin slapping filled the room along with the sounds of pants and moans. The air smelled like sweat and sex. Everything was hot.

           Lotor was long gone from his usual controlled self, thrusting into her like an animal. Pidge gasping for air between moans.

           She came for the fourth time, this time she felt his knot start to inflate. Lotor looked down at her in concern, his thrust slowing down.

           “I can… Ah! Go F-fo-oh! Oh! OH!-or an-n-ah! AH!- another round.” She managed to moan out. Her hips were sore, and her entire body felt overwhelmed. Lotor kissed her deeply.

           “Let me know if it’s too much.” His thrusts picked up again. His hips slammed into hers as his knot finally inflated to it’s max girth. He smirked, pulling it out, and thrusting back in,  _hard_.

           He heard a distinct  _thud_  as he came, but didn’t pay it any mind as his thrusts started to slow, riding out his orgasm.

           They said down together until the knot deflated. Lotor began to spoon Pidge, nuzzling himself into her hair.

           “Lotor?”

           “Hmm?”

           “We broke the bed again.”


	3. A Gift

        Pidge stared at the test in her hand. She didn’t know how to react. How would Lotor react? Pidge bit her lip but exited the bathroom.

        Lotor was sitting on the bed waiting for her, in the nude. He saw her. He never knew his over size, luxury, bathrobe could be that sexy.

        Her hair was wet from a bath, and she had her glasses on. Something seemed to be on her mind. But she climbed into bed and laid her head on his chest.

        “You’re too beautiful.” Lotor mumbled kissing her head.

        “You always say that.”

        “Because its true.” Pidge giggled and cuddled into him. “Is something on your mind?”

        “Can we talk about it later? I need some time to collect my thoughts and words.” Pidge kissed his cheek. Lotor nodded as she rolled on top of him. “I want to try something first~”

        “If you plan on riding me while wearing my bathrobe, I’ll be so conflicted between cute and sexy I might die.” Lotor said.

        “Hand’s up, in the name of Voltron.” Pidge teased taking the fabric tied to keep the rob closed out of the loops. Lotor rolled his eyes as he raised his hands for her to bind them together.

        “Someone wants to be in charge.” Pidge silenced him with a kiss.

        “That’s because _someone_ can’t keep his hands to himself while I suck him off.”

        “I’ve complained once, and I’ll continue to do so unless we fix it. Can you not refer to it as ‘blowing’ me or ‘sucking’ me off? There has to be a classier way to say it.” She rolled her eyes and him and started kissing along his jaw and neck.

        “Unless you want me to just say ‘Hey Lotor, my mouth is going to be on your dick, enjoy it’, then no.” Pidge nudged his privets with her exposed leg. “And it doesn’t seem you mind down there.”

        “That could do more with that fact I have my naked wife atop me.”

        “Sassing me doesn’t get you laid.” As if to punctuate her point she ground their crotches together.

        “There is a way you could shut me up.” Lotor winked. Another roll of the eyes and Pidge had their position changed.

        She had her eyes locked on Lotor’s member, which had a tentacle wrapped around it dispensing a lube like material to slick him up. Meanwhile Lotor was happily tuck away under Pidge’s entrance.

        “Shall we beg-IN!” Pidge moaned into the words as Lotor began to eat her out with vigor. “Hey! Tha-AH! That is not fair.”

        She sank her own mouth onto his dick, smirking as he groaned into her.

        Lotor tapped on her thigh as he grew closer.

        “What’s wrong?” Pidge pulled off as Lotor stopped.

        “Not in your mouth. Your too special to just… You…” Lotor struggled for his words. “I’d never ask my lover to take my seed in their mouth. It would be considered disgraceful.”

        “Alright, alright.” Pidge changed their position back to her sitting atop him.

        “I’d appreciate the use of my arms.” Lotor tugged on the fabric hoping to loosen it. He kept tugging until Pidge cupped his face and turned his attention to her.

        There was something about her. His over size bathrobe, swallowing her form, open, exposing her chest and stomach. Eye’s now hidden once again behind glasses. Face staring at him with longing, like he’s the only thing in the world to her.

        He smiled up, no longer wishing to go against her wishes.

        “I want to take care of you, without your interference. Please don’t try to untie your hands unless it starts to hurt or it becomes to much.”

        “Of course, Katie.” His voice was soft and low. He watched her adjust herself over him and give his dick a few pumps.

        She was slow about sheathing him inside herself. As if she wanted to treasure the moment and the sounds he made. She buried herself into his neck and held onto him.

        It was the closest they could ever literally be. Lotor hooked his legs around her to pull her closer to him.

        “I love you.” She mumbled against his skin before drawing her hips black slowly.

        Lotor was in shocked. Usually they were fast and rough with one another. Something must’ve been on her mind.

        Not that it mattered, his mind was slowly being clouded over with pleasure and lust.

        “Katie! Katie, I need them off!” Lotor shouted. “I need to hold you!” Pidge nodded against him and paused her movements to untie him. Lotor wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

        He thrust upward. He wanted to put as much effort in as she was.

        After what felt like hours till they both came. Pidge didn’t stop until she was sure they were both done though.

       She grabbed the fabric and retied her bathrobe. She rested her head on his chest.

        “I love you Katie.”

        “Love you too.” Pidge mumbled, staring at the bathroom door.

        “It’s later.”

        “Hmm?”

        “You said you’d tell me what was on your mind later.” Pidge shifted, her arms on Lotor’s chest, holding her head up.

        “Do you ever want kids?”

        “Children?” Lotor thought about it, and caressed Pidge’s face. “I suppose so. If they were with you.” He smiled at her. “Is that being this was about? You want to have children with me?”

        “No…”

        “You don’t?”

        “I do but… What if we have kids now?”

        “Then I will set up a nursery. Talk to the druids to see how we would need to do to prepare.” As if on cue Pidge ran into the bathroom and threw up.

        Lotor worriedly followed her in. He rubbed her back as she finished puking.

        “Come on let’s wash you up.”

        That’s when he saw it on the counter, a box beside it. As Pidge washed her face and her mouth out, he read the instructions before turning to Pidge.

        “Pidge?”

        “What?” Pidge finally finished and looked at the box in her husbands hands. She went red.

        “… Are we having a baby?”

        That was certainly not the way she wanted him to find out. Pidge bit her lip and nodded.

        She wasn’t sure what she expected, but Lotor sweeping her off her feet and kissing her was certainly a surprise.

        He carried her back to the bed to celebrate.

        Pidge laid on his chest afterward, tiered and blissed out. She was happy she told him. Lotor’s arm was protectively laid around her stomach. He nuzzled into her hair as he snored.

        Dreams of what their baby could be like running through his head.


	4. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is distracted, and he needs to distract himself from his distraction. In the end, he indulges in a fantasy.

        Lotor stared at the ceiling of his room. He couldn’t get _her_ out of his head. Well, more like he couldn’t get what he wanted to do to _her_ out of his head.

        He needed a distraction. He couldn’t have these feelings affecting his plans.

        Lotor decided to walk the halls. They were empty, which helped the Emperor clear his thoughts. Until he saw the glow of something down the hall.

        It was _her_ the girl who dared plague his thoughts. Distracting the emperor from his goal and plans. And she was just resting on the floor, laptop in her lap. Must’ve passed out while coding.

        Glancing around for any witness’s first, Lotor bent down and shut her laptop. He stared at her face. Golden eye’s closed and hidden behind glasses. Sunset hair messy from training. Her chest lightly moving from her breathing.

        It took everything in him to resist the urge to sweep her off to his bedchambers. Instead he tucked her laptop under her arms and picked her off the ground to take her to the paladin’s unofficial chambers.

        The longer he walked the more the urge to change course back to his own room became, especially when she cuddled against him in her sleep.

        _Why must I deprive myself of her…_

        Thoughts echoed in his head. Immediately he remembered why. Allura, he needed Allura for his plans, not Pidge. Why couldn’t Pidge have been the Altean royal? Maybe the universe hated him.

        It seemed to be the case as his lovely walk was over. He entered the room. It was fairly plain, with tech strung about. Lotor kicked some broken parts aside as he made his way to the bed. It wasn’t the most luxurious room, but it was the best he could give her without arising suspicion.

        Lotor laid her on the bed and placed the laptop on the side table. He sat beside her after tucking her in.

        _Do I risk waking her with a kiss?_

        He stared at her lips, barley opened as her breath slipped past them. What if she woke up? She’d have so many questions. Would she tell Allura? Would she think it was a dream?

        His thoughts broke by Pidge shifting in her sleep. Her leg bumped him as she settles into a new position.    It was now or never.

        Lotor cupped her face and leaned forward, letting his lips linger on hers longer than it was necessary. He finally parted when he heard her make a noise. She didn’t wake, but she defiantly squeaked at something in her sleep.

        Finally standing on wobbly legs, he decided it was time to leave. His fingers touched his lips, would he get a chance to do this again? Or would this be a onetime thing?

        He didn’t dwell on it, instead made his way back to his room. So much for a distraction. Instead he was even more focused on Pidge. He had felt her body resting on his, he knew what her lips felt like.

        Lotor was fucked. He was more infatuated than ever, and it was his own doing.

        _If I’m going to be fucked, I might as well… Enjoy myself…_

        He made sure the door was locked, and slid his pj’s down, exposing his member to the world.

        _How would Pidge do this? Fast and relentless? No, she’d probably be curious, work slowly so she could analyze it._

        Lotor closed his eyes and tried to think of how they would actually end up in a position where Pidge would need to pleasure him.

        He let his mind wonder. She was curious at most times so maybe she wondered how his biology was different than humans, and Lotor would offer to show her. Things would escalate, because she’d be curious on how it worked. It would all be purely for science.

        Lotor would invite her into his room and disrobe. Pidge would sit by him on the bed staring at his member curiously, almost afraid.

        “It’s… Big…” Her face would flush pink at her statement.

        “I suppose it is, compared to you.” He’d take her hand in his guiding it to his shaft. “You _are_ allowed to touch it, how will you learn if you don’t experiment?”

        Pidge would stare up at him nervously before nodding. He’d stop guiding her hand, instead he’d wrap that arm around her, to ground her to him. Her hand would be too gentle, too light at first. Afraid to hurt or break something. Until the tentacle surrounding the main member would start secreting mucus and reaching out for her hand.

        Lotor would shush her worries and take his empty hand to guide her again. His tentacle would slither in her hand, wrapping and curling around her hand and fingers, enveloping her wrist, leaving a trail of translucent slick behind. Pidge nervously would draw her hand to the member.

        He’d feel her hand examine, try things. But she’d quickly learn that if she grasped it and pumped up and down it caused the most pleasure and cause his tentacle would slither faster.

        Then she’d look up at him, catching his attention. She’d blush and stare at his face.

        “Can… Can I try something?” Lotor would of course agree and then he’d feel her soft lips on his own, before they moved to his jaw and neck. He’d adjust their position to make it easier. She’d sit in his lap, stroking him, and kissing his neck. His hands would rub up and down her legs. Until her free hand disappeared into her shorts.

        Lotor gasped as he came. It was all over himself. He quickly stood the clean it up. If he only knew what her biology looked like, he probably would last longer. The idea of her paying with herself while she pleased him was too much for tonight though.

        His head was clear now. The distraction gone, at least for the time being. Perhaps one day, after he reached his goal. He could make it a reality.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be taking requests for this. So if you want to read Lotor and Pidge doing it a certain way, just let me know in the comments!


	5. Stranded

              Green was useless at the moment, in repair mode while they were trapped on the moon’s surface. Lotor grabbed the Green Paladin upon hearing another ship arrive and ran. It wasn’t like the Paladin would get far on their own, their leg was injured.

        “Up ahead.” Their voice groaned looking at the intel on the screen they pulled up. “We should be safe there.” Lotor nodded and carried Pidge to the cave. “You think Green will be alright?”

        “It’s a ship, they’ll be fine.” Lotor set to work starting a fire.

        “No, the Voltron Lions, their more than just ships. Their living. Green must be so scared, she’s injured and alone.” Pidge worried aloud.

        “I’m sure she’s doing better knowing her Paladin is safe.” He glanced at the Paladin. “How’s your leg?” Honestly, he didn’t know much about them other than their name, and that his father had their father captive for a bit until recently. Hell, he didn’t even know their gender.

        “It’s broken, not much we can do about it.” They shrugged. The two sat in silence staring at the fire. Lotor couldn’t help but glance at the Paladin from time to time. “What?”

        “I didn’t mean to stare… But I realize out of the Paladins you’re the one I know the least about.”

        “Probably a good thing in case you betray us.”

        “After all this you really think I’ll betray you?”

        “Look, you’re a smart guy, and the moment it becomes advantageous, you’ll turn against us.” Pidge glared. “It’s the way you were raised.”

        “I’m proud to prove you wrong.” Lotor smirked. “No matter what the empire thinks, it will always be more beneficial to have Voltron on our side.”

        “Why? So, you can continue flirting with Allura?” Pidge asked with a raised brow.

        “A courtship between Allura and I wouldn’t work for many reasons paladin. Besides I have feelings for another.”

        “Really? Alright, you tell me about you and I’ll tell you about me.”

        “Alright. You start.”

        “How old exactly are you?”

        “Just under around 9,999, I was born roughly a year after father took over the universe.” Lotor stared at the paladin. “I don’t mean to insult you, but I am having trouble figuring out your gender.”

        “Biologically Female. I use almost any pronouns now days though.” Lotor nodded. “What do you do for fun in your free time?”

        “I enjoy researching. You?”

        “Working with tech. Um… How many partners have you had?”

        “I assume you mean in the lover sense.” Lotor did some quick math. “More than I can count unfortunately. Apparently many princess’s and prince’s wish to court the Prince of the known universe. But none of them were the right fit. Yourself?”

        “I don’t date.”

        “What?”

        “I left earth when I was fairly young, and since then I havn’t had time to date. Saving the universe.” Pidge noticed his gaze on her. “What now?”

        “We’re stranded. Alone for an indefinite period.”

        “Ok?”

        “And you have never been with another creature before.” Lotor crawled toward her. “I wouldn’t mind showing you the ropes.”

        “Very funny.” He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

        “I’m not joking.” Pidge blushed at his words and proximity, he was practically hovering over her now. “You’re a lovely creature, and if this goes well, I wouldn’t mind officially courting a girl like you.”

        “If this is a joke I’ll hack your entire ship and set it to self-destruct.” Her face was bright red at his words.

        “Why don’t we let our bodies do the talking?” He adjusted their position. Pidge was sitting against a mossy rock, her legs off to either side of him. “Don’t worry if you need to stop we will.” He rubbed her injured leg gently. “May I kiss you?”

        “Uh… Sure?”

        Soon Lotor’s lips were on her own. Pidge was unsure what to do with her hands, until she felt Lotor’s grip her own. Her was gentle with the kiss at first, just molding their lips together. Then he gently broke the kiss for air, letting her take a deep breath as well before going back in.

        He guided her arms to wrap around his neck and used his own to caress her body, being sure to not move her injured leg too much. Finally, on of his hands slipped under her white armor and groped her through her under suit on her chest. Pidge squeaked and pushed him off by his shoulders.

        “What was that?”

        “Me admiring your body. I apologies, are you injured there as well.”

        “No, I just wasn’t… Expecting that.” Pidge blushed.

        “It’s alright, if we move to fast let me know. The purpose of this is to help you discover what feels good.” He tilted her head up towards him. “Just close your eyes, relax, and let me take care of you.” As soon as Pidge closed her eyes once more his lips were on hers. His hands were back to roaming her body.

        Then his tongue nudged her lips. She felt him prod and separate her lips before exploring her mouth with a satisfied moan.

        Lotor slowly began his work of removing their armor, leaving them in their under suits, armor thrown about the cave.

        “Do you like it when I kiss you like that?” He asked. Pidge only nodded, her face dusted pink. “Would you like to stop?” She shook her head, it seemed he had stolen her words. “Would you like to attempt to go further?” Pidge nodded, letting her eyes slide shut.

        Lotor started kissing her passionately. Giving her a few seconds to adjust to the new way he kissed before he began grinding their crotches together. The friction alone cause Lotor to moan.

        “Is this pleasurable?” He groaned out, grinding faster.

        “Yes!” Pidge managed to squeak out. Her insides were on fire. Even more so when Lotor began removing his under suit. He quickly folded the suit and placed it behind Pidge to use as a pillow before working on removing hers. Her folded it in a similar manner, placing it behind her head.

        “Briefs huh?” Pidge questioned, not even mentioning the massive bulge, threatening to break free. Lotor rolled his eyes, instead choosing to peck Pidge on the lips. He helped her remove her boxers while she worked on her sports bra.

        She watched intently as Lotor removed his underwear. His biology wasn’t what she expected, honestly, she hadn’t been sure what to expect, but a purple human-like penis with ridges and a tentacle slithering around it wasn’t it.

        Lotor caught her gaze and winked.

        “Step one is making sure your ready.” Pidge was about to protests she was ready until two of Lotor’s fingers disappeared inside her, causing her to moan. “You’re already pretty wet, but I want to make sure your stretched enough. I want this to hurt as little as possible.” He laid beside her as he fingered her open.

        Pidge glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He had the most peaceful expression on his face, a smile filled with warmth. The light from the fire made it look like he was glowing. She almost didn’t notice him add another finger.

        It felt good, it felt really good, but she was too nervous to say a word. He kept going until Pidge squeaked out another long moan and her insides fluttered. She blushed really hard at Lotor chuckling at her.

        “I’m sorry I didn’t know you were so close already.” He kissed her cheek. “DO you still want to continue?”

        “In a moment.” Pidge whispered. They sat cuddling for a moment until Pidge told Lotor she was ready.

        He returned to his position between her legs. He kissed and caressed her the entire time he entered her, stopping whenever she seemed in pain, and asking if she wished to continue.

        After a few minutes he was sheathed. He glanced down at her stomach and noticed the bump.

        “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprise, seeing the differences in our side.” He joked, earning a hit to his chest.

        “No jokes about my height!”

        “Alright, alright.” Lotor kissed her again before thrusting slowly.

        He kept a steady rhythm, and told Pidge how beautiful she was.

        “Faster!” She moaned. Lotor nodded speeding his rhythm up. “More!”

        “No, I don’t want to hurt your leg.” He mumbled. Pidge nodded against his shoulder as he slipped a hand down to rub her clit.

        They only lasted a few more minutes before Pidge came again. Lotor barley managed to pull out before spraying his seed all over Pidge’s stomach.

        Then he laid with his head on her chest.

        “How was that?” He asked panting against her.

        “Wonderful.” She yawned. Lotor used their under suits as a blanket.

        It set a steady schedule while they were stranded. Lotor would wake up, maintain the fire, go to green and gather a day or two of supplies and return to help Pidge’s leg heal. Then they’d go at it like rabbits.

        It was about a week in while they were screwing, and Pidge grabbed him as he was about to pull out.

        “This time can… can we?” Pidge blushed and looked away.

        “If your ok with what could happen if I cum inside you, and that’s what you want, we can.” Lotor stated. He didn’t want her to get pregnant only to tell him she never wanted his baby.

        “If its you, then its ok.” She kissed him. Lotor smiled and quickly fucked into her. His seed making itself home inside her womanhood.

        They cuddled once more.

        “How much longer do you think we’ll be stuck here?”

        “Forever, I hope.” Lotor joked listening to her heart beat. “I love you Pidge.”

        “I love you too, Lotor.”

        It was a couple of weeks before they were rescued, but much to Lotor’s chagrin Pidge never brought it up again. She seemingly ignored him.

        Lotor was would stare at her, wishing they were stranded once more in love. Wondering if they could have what they once did.

        Pidge in the meantime avoided him, while she waited for the perfect time to make him aware she was pregnant with his child.


	6. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late Christmas gift for all of you!

        Pidge sighed rolling her shoulder as she made her way back to her room. Living on the Atlas, so far from Lotor’s fleet was taking a toll on her. She missed her husband, and she wanted nothing more than to banish her worries and stress by cuddling with him.

        But the universe still needed Voltron. Thus, she had no choice but to be for from him until Green found a new paladin.

        She stared at the ceiling above her. Being a Paladin meant she got a privet room. Well, it was only considered privet because she was the only one living in it, but if Lotor had been on the ship, he’d share it with her.

        Pidge stared at her communication device. She missed his voice. His touch. The way he kissed her when they made love. Her fingers twitched, and she felt an urge in her.

        It would have been so much better if Lotor was here with her.

        The device started ringing and displayed Lotor’s name.

        She bolted up and answered.

        “Hey, love.” Lotor murmured softly.

        “Hey…” She was breathless. She missed his voice so much.

        “How much longer on your current mission, I miss you.”

        “We have few more weeks, then I’ll be home.”

        Silence fell over the call.

        “I was thinking of you just now.” Pidge said smiling. “I was worried you were busy in a meeting so I didn’t call.”

        “You can interrupt anything, darling. You’re my wife, I don’t care if I piss off a commander or two, by taking a call.”

        “It wasn’t going to be innocent Lotor.” Pidge laughed. She heard him choke on his spit and cough on the other end. “You ok?”

        “Just wasn’t expecting… So, you wanted to masturbate to my voice?” She could practically hear his voice.

        “It’s called phone sex love. One of us calls the other, we describe what we would do to the other, and we pleasure ourselves to simulate that.” She explained. “We don’t have to, we can just talk and I’ll handle my issue later.”

        She heard Lotor open a door, he was probably getting back to their personal quarters on his ship.

        “Would we be able to video chat? Or send one another pictures?”

        “We can, if you want. I’ll need a second to set my phone up and get out of my uniform.”

        “Shame, I think you look sexy in it.”

        “I am not explaining to Shiro, Iverson, or my parents why I need to dry clean cum out of my uniform.” Pidge argued. She was awarded by Lotor’s laughed.

        “Will you wear that lingerie set I sent the other week?”

        “Yeah, fuck you by the way. I thought it was flowers or tech, or chocolate so I opened it in front of everyone.” Another round of laughs.

        “That’s why I got an angry message from your brother.”

        “Yeah! I had to listen to Lance teasing me for days, and no one else would look at me without blushing.”

        “Speaking of looking at you, can you set up your device, so I can watch you change?” Lotor asked.

        “Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of the panties?”

        “I miss seeing your body.”

        “Only if you set yours up.” She heard crashing on the other end and occasionally Lotor cussing. “Apparently you feel as sexually repressed as I do.”

        “Look, I haven’t seen my wife in months. If this is my only chance to remotely please her till, she gets home I’m taking it.”

 

        Pidge set hers up on a makeshift tripod so she could easily swivel it to the bed after she changed. The screen shifted from her regular call picture to a video.

        Lotor smiled into the camera. He was in full armor, except his gloves. The bed was a mess of pillows on her side.

        “Having trouble sleeping?” Pidge asked pointing the pillows out as she unbuttoned her shirt.

        “I’m used to holding you at night.” She watched Lotor start disrobing as well.

        Soon Lotor was just in his boxers and Pidge was in the pantie and bra set.

        He loved as much as he loved dressing her in lavenders and greens, he loved the contrast of dark colors on her pale skin.

        If Pidge had to describe the set, it was a dark green doily that bordered on black. It did nothing to cover anything, and the lace, while extravagant and beautiful, left nothing to the imagination.

        “Happy?” Pidge asked adjusting the camera. She gave Lotor a great view of her ass as she pulled out a dildo they modeled after his dick.

        “Extremely.” Lotor purred. “Stay bent over for a second, I’m taking a screen shot for… What do you earthlings call it ‘Spank Bank’?”

        “Glad you like my ass so much.” Pidge joked sitting up. She adjusted her pillows, so she could sit back comfortable and still see Lotor, who was sitting on their bed, pouring himself a wine like substance. “Really?”

        “What? It makes me feel like a rich bachelor, staring at a magnificent work of art.” Pidge rolled her eyes.

        She took a moment to ponder how to approach their little video romp.

        “Honey, I want you to tell me what you want to see.” She said confidently. She tried to relax in what she thought would be a sexy, but comfortable position. Her head resting on Pillows staring straight into the camera on her phone, her hands folding losing over her bare stomach, and her legs crossed.

        It must’ve have been working because she saw Lotor swallow his spit and noticed the start of a tent in his underwear. He took a deep breath.

        Usually he left her in control in the bedroom, so that he wouldn’t hurt her with his Altean strength. But with this distance it would be an issue.

        “Is it alright if I talk dirty and aggressive?”

        “I’ll use one of our safe words if I think your going to far.” Pidge assured. “Be as demanding as you want.”

        “Alright.”

He took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders and staring into the camera with all the authority and respect he would have in the throne room, if not more.

        “Open your legs.” He ordered. Pidge uncrossed her legs and sat up more. “Those lace pantie shorts are cute, remove them.” He held his hand up to stop her once she got them to her knees. “Leave them there I like the image it leaves behind. I’m going to be taking occasional pictures and giving you poses to replicate for these pictures.” Pidge nodded. “Sit up and bend on knee,  wrap your arms around in and rest your head on it.” He ordered. Pidge followed through and waited for her next instructions. “Alright. Now, lean back and separate your legs, show me that pretty entrance of yours.”

        “Just say vagina, please.” Pidge groaned. Lotor raise his eye brow in his mischievous way.

        “Now, use one of your hands to circle your womanhood.”

        “I’m going to punch you in the dick next time I see you.” She threatened.

        “Alright, alright!” Lotor held his hands up in surrender. “Rub your clit.”

        Pidge did as instruct, her eyes locked on the screen. She bit her lip to hide her gasps and moans.

        “That’s it, I want to see you get yourself nice and wet.” She slipped her fingers in her own folds fingering herself thoroughly. She could see Lotor’s eyes lock on it.

        His breath was fast and he looked ready to burst out of his boxers.

        “You can touch yourself…” She moaned. Lotor shook his head.

        “Too busy enjoying the view.” He smiled.

        “This feels awkward… Only me doing it while we’re on video call…”

        “Alright, you think you can take the replica?” Lotor ignored.

        “… Yeah.”

        “I’m going to try and keep in time with you thrusting it into yourself.” He held his hand up. “With my hand, so even though we’re apart it can feel like we’re together.”

        “I mean if we truly wanted to do that I would have had to have been ate out.” Pidge grabbed the dildo and turns it on, the artificial tentacle moved around.

        “I do miss the taste of you.”

        “We need to make a set of synthetic genitals of ours that connect so we can pleasure each other from afar.” Pidge gasped sticking the dildo inside on her. Her moan ended in a high squeak and she saw Lotor’s eyes turn to saucers with his hand on his dick.

        “Did you just take that in, full length, in one stroke?” Lotor murmured.

        “Yeah, feels good, always wanted you to do that.”

        “Are you ok?!” He shouted in worry.

        “Hmmm~ I feel great. I want the real thing though.” Pidge glanced at Lotor he didn’t look sure. “Hey, have I said a single safe word?”

        “No…”

        “So, I’m fine… Which means you can do it next time we make love.” She winked at him and his eyes softened.

        “I’m going to start then.”

        “Alright.”

        Lotor gliding is hand up and down his shafted, trying to keep his tentacle in his grip to simulate his lover as much as possible. He watched Pidge keep up by slowly guiding the dildo in and out, moaning in her special way whenever the device hit certain spots.

        The image of Pidge fucking herself hard on the dildo shaped just like him was sexy. He slammed his hand down un expectantly to see if she would do it. And she did. He felt his dick twitch. He started thrusting into his hand harder and faster, longing for the woman on his screen, watching as she did the same.

        “Lotor, beautiful, I’m gonna cum.” Pidge moaned.

        “Go on, show me your gorgeous face. I want to see how well I fucked you darling!” He moaned squirting all over the sheets. He heard Pidge laugh as some of his cum hit the lens he was using and covered some of her view. Then he watched her come undone around the toy, cuming and shivering.  

        She sat up and groaned as she removed the dildo from her vagina.

        “Feel good, Honey?” Lotor asked, staring at her longingly.

        “Feeling better, but its not as good as the real thing.” Pidge yawned.

        “When you get home I won’t be able to get you to the room fast enough.” Lotor watched her try to sit up. “Rest darling, you can clean up later. Just imagine I’m holding you and fall asleep. In a few weeks it’ll be reality.”

        “Love you Lotor.” Pidge mumbled getting ready to end the call.

        “I love you too.” Lotor blew a kiss at her as she ended the call. Pidge took a large body pillow and used it to kiss a kinda solid shape behind her. She guessed Lotor was hugging the pile of pillows.

        Neither could wait to see the other again.


End file.
